


there's no remedy to our tragedy.

by solacier



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Curses, Flowers, begonia, bug me in the comments if you want another chapter honestly-, implied illness, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacier/pseuds/solacier
Summary: A flower blooming is something to cherish. After all, a new sign of life is an event that should be celebrated. But Logan can’t ignore the growing pit in his stomach when, one day, a flower grows in the middle of the Mindscape.And it certainly isn’t a rose.(He so wished it was.)





	there's no remedy to our tragedy.

“…You’re going to have to explain to me how on Earth a  _ flower is growing in our floor.” _

 

**P** atton gave a light shrug, a small blush burning on his face. Logan resisted the urge to sigh, instead pinching the bridge of his nose. “Then, if you can’t explain  _ that _ , can you at least tell me when you found out… whatever this is?”

 

“Well,” Patton dragged out the word, kicking at the carpet beneath them. “I don’t really know

 

“You don’t know.”

 

“Yep!” Patton touched his two fingers together, grinning sheepishly. “I kinda just… saw it. Well, I tripped on it. You could say I fell for it.”

 

Logan could only grimace at the pun. “Right.”

 

It had been approximately fifteen minutes since Logan had nearly stumbled on top of a flower that was spontaneously growing in the middle of their floor. Mind you, a  _ carpet  _ floor. And it had been approximately ten minutes since Logan had summoned Patton in an attempt to find the root cause for the sudden flower. If anyone besides him had any knowledge of the Mindscape, it would be Patton. But the other side simply cracked up at the pun -  _ ‘Root cause _ , ha!’ - and they’ve been going in circles ever since.

 

Logan concluded that Patton had  _ no clue  _ as to what the flower was doing here. The thought made his stomach churn. He quickly turned away from Patton, adjusting his glasses with a breathy sigh. It was a nuisance, that flower - And he might be  _ possibly  _ making a big deal out of it, but it was annoying him ever since those fifteen minutes. A flower shouldn’t be able to all of a sudden burst from a carpet ground.  _ That  _ was simply illogical. He could not make sense of it-

 

“Hey,” Patton’s quiet voice tore his attention away, and Logan felt him place a hand on his shoulder. “If there’s anyone who can figure this out, it’s you, Teach. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you that much, but if ya need me, I’m here for ya.”

 

Logan nearly relaxed at Patton’s words, sparing a small glance back at the fatherly side. Patton’s face was loose, gentle - holding that comforting expression that made even Virgil loosen up just a bit. Anyone could fall prey to that kind smile. But something tugged at him from the back of his mind, and Logan slowly looked away, taking a step forward from Patton. “I appreciate the sentiment, but… I shall deal with this conundrum by myself. There’s something… not logical about that flower. Not right.”

 

He heard Patton sigh softly, and the silence that followed that could only be a nod. “I know. I can feel it too. It’s weird. Like… like if Thomas ate something that looked okay-”

 

“But was not in reality. An illusion of sorts. Illusions are purely illogical, and…” Logan turned around, crouching down to the flower that stood steadfast from the ground. He reached his hand towards it-

 

Patton squeaked from behind him.

 

\- and wrapped his hand around the stem, and  _ pulled _ .

 

It stood, the flower, as if his strength was just a sort of breeze. He pulled it again, this time staring at Patton as he did so.

 

“An illusion, it cannot be… Illusions are not tangible.” Logan stood, dusting off his hands and staring back at the flower. “But it somehow exists in our plane.”

 

Patton fiddled with his hands, and he stared at Logan. “Do you think… we should tell the others?”

 

“They’re bound to find this out eventually. There’s no use in hiding it.” He took a deep breath, shaking his head, “…Perhaps I can gain input from them. I can use that to solve whatever this sort of flower is doing here.”

 

 Logan had felt a sort of… disconnect from the Mindscape a couple of days ago. He recalled it perfectly - it was as if a wave of nausea overcame him. He had been working, organizing more specifically. Thomas’s schedule was not getting done without his interference. And yet, when he was just about to leave his room for his hourly cup of coffee, he had felt a wave of nausea and confusion overcome him. He remembered stumbling, hitting the door with such force it nearly flew off its hinges. He remembered gasping, desperate for breath that seemed to escape him every second. He remembered feeling as if some invisible force was was tugging at his heart- And before he knew it, the event was over, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Logan assumed that it was a lack of proper sleep. He  _ had  _ been skipping more than adequate amounts of sleep. It made rational sense then, but… Logan swore he’d only missed one day’s of sleep. And the timing was perfect with the discovery of the flower. It would’ve started growing just about then, wouldn’t it? The feeling as if he was still missing something lingered - and his heart constricted briefly at the phantom pain.

 

A cough from Patton broke Logan from his thoughts, as the other Side began coughing violently. Logan immediately turned around and he jerked his head back as Patton’s coughs only increased. “Pat-Patton?!”

 

But Patton’s only response was more coughing, a hideous, gurgling sound that made Logan click into action. He moved forward, grabbing Patton’s arm roughly and practically throwing Patton onto the couch. He would apologize for any roughness later - for now, he had to make sure Patton was okay. He flew into the kitchen and he grabbed a cup of cool water. His mind was racing, and his skin tingled as if sparked with electricity. Logan darted back into the main room, where Patton’s fit was reduced to wheezing and chokes.

 

Even then, it didn’t make Logan feel any sense of security.

 

Logan quickly sat by Patton’s side, grabbing Patton’s face and tilting it towards himself. He could tell, by the sheer shuddering in Patton’s body, that he was trying his hardest not to flat out cough in Logan’s face. But it was a losing battle - one that would end quickly.

 

“Drink.” Logan tipped the cup into Patton’s mouth, and he eagerly drank. Logan felt his own heart refuse to start beating, especially at the sweat drops falling down Patton’s forehead. So he refused to move the cup from Patton’s lips until every last droplet disappeared.

 

He pulled away his hand, and Patton gasped for breath. A twinge of guilt surged inside of Logan for forcing the other to drink, but he had to do something…

 

Patton glanced at him, tears in his eyes. “What-” He tried to say, and Logan tightened his fist as a single tear dripped down Patton’s face, “What was  _ that _ ? It- It  _ hurt _ .”

 

Patton hiccuped, and Logan realized the raw emotion that burned itself on Patton’s face. His eyebrows were pinched together, his eyes red from the tears that were lingering in his eyes, the ghostly pale color on his face - and the trembling that wracked through his body.

 

“A… A coughing fit.” Logan cursed his voice for being so wobbly. “A coughing fit.”

 

“It didn’t-” Patton’s breath hitched with a shudder, and Logan desperately wanted to fix this. Patton’s voice grew quiet. “It didn’t  _ feel  _ like it.”

 

Logan placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder, hesitantly squeezing it - an action that he hoped calmed Patton down as much as it did him. “…In all honesty, it did not look like it, either.”

 

Silence took over the room, and Logan saw Patton still shaking, his body weak from whatever - whatever  _ that  _ had been. Logan could hear the beating of his own heart. Or, perhaps, that was Patton’s. But whomever it was… The beating was just as quick as a rabbit’s. He took a deep breath, lowering his hand from Patton’s shoulder and glancing away. He didn’t want to see the pure  _ hurt  _ on Patton’s face - he didn’t want to observe the sweat drops, or the flicks of red that he couldn’t tell if it was blood or his imagination.

 

His eyes landed, solemnly, on the flower that stood just a few paces away.

 

“…It’s kinda pretty.”

 

Patton’s voice was soft, hoarse even. But Logan nodded nevertheless. “I agree.”

 

The flower was simple, but gorgeous - Layers of petals on top of each other, in a beautiful dance of light purple and pink. An alluring flower indeed…

 

“Do…” Patton’s breath hitched. “Do you know what type of flower it is?”

 

Logan shook his head, and Patton sighed. “Me neither.”

 

“It is quite aesthetically pleasing though.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Logan quietly looked back at Patton, and the latter was staring straight at the flower. Logan could practically feel Patton’s thoughts, considering he had no doubt they were sharing the same thoughts.

 

A small, lavender petal dropped from the flower.

 

“A Begonia.” Patton spoke. “It’s a Begonia.”

 

Logan felt his heart stop.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on whether or not to make a second chapter to this, so bug me on tumblr (thesides) or comment your opinion. Thanks for reading~ <3


End file.
